Une Proposition, Qui Tient Toujours
by Marie Fieve
Summary: Trop court xD ! One Shot !


Titre : Une proposition...qui tient toujours !  
Auteur : Mary Fiévé  
Date : 31 Décembre 2010  
Avertissement : R  
Catégorie : MSR  
Résumé : Vous vous souvenez de Colton ? Le collègue de promotion de Scully, qui s'inquiète pour sa carrière quand Mulder et Scully rencontrent Tomms pour la première fois...ben il revient à la charge (Colton, pas Tooms)...  
Disclamer : Mulder et Scully ne sont pas à moi, je ne fait que les empreinter pour leur faire faire des bêtises  
Note de l'auteur : Bon celle là elle est pour Marine qui rame avec sa liveboxe là xD ! Et puis, encore une fois le défi vient d'elle, alors merci !

**One-Shot « Sure de moi ! »**

-Tu sais que ma proposition tient toujours !

-Tu parles de travailler avec toi ?...elle soupira…je croyais pourtant avoir été claire la dernière fois !

-Dana, ne me dis pas que cette chasse aux petits hommes verts te comble professionnellement !

Entendant une voix masculine, Mulder se figea dans le couloir, s'approchant silencieusement de la porte entre-ouverte il s'appuya contre le mur, écoutant la conversation.

-Gris ! Lâcha-t-elle avec aplomb.

-…

-Ils sont gris…pas verts !

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Mulder qui laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre le mur.

-Tu ne vas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

-Et dire que tu disais vouloir m'inviter pour un café !

-Dana…et ta carrière !

-Oh mais ne t'en fais pas pour ma carrière ! Je suis tout à fait comblée !

-Comblée !

-Colton…

-Dana ?

-Expliques moi ce qui te dérange dans cette histoire ? Que je refuse de travailler avec toi ?

-Mais non !...il s'avança vers elle et pencha son visage vers le sien, si proche qu'elle sentit son souffle contre sa joue…Tu sais parfaitement que je ne cherche pas des relations professionnelles avec toi…

-Et qui te dis que ma vie privée peut te laisser nourrir de telles idées ? Elle se recula d'un pas, plantant un regard inquisiteur dans celui de son ancien collègue de promotion.

-Ah mais l'espoir fait vivre…un large sourire étira ses lèvres…Et puis je connais tes états de services…vous êtes toujours sur les routes ! Pas beaucoup de place pour la vie privée non ?

-Laisse ma vie privée où elle est ! Je ne veux pas quitter les affaires non classées…je suis bien trop impliquée ! Qu'est ce qui peut bien te faire croire que cette affectation ne me convient pas ! Je suis sur le terrain plus que de raison et c'est ce que je voulais ! Tu me proposes quoi ? Retourner enseigner à Quantico ? Seigneur, Colton, tu ne me connais vraiment pas ! Maintenant sois gentil, va chercher se café dont tu parlais tout à l'heure, et fais moi plaisir, bois le tout seul !

En disant cela elle avait posé une main ferme sur son épaule, l'obligeant à prendre le chemin de la porte. Il ne résista pas et une fois sur le seuil il finit par dire…

-Bien…tu sais où me trouver…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me faire une joie de l'oublier !

Mulder s'était posté au milieu du couloir, près à croiser l'indésirable…l'air de rien…Colton, tourna les talons sans demander son reste et se heurta presque à collègue de son ancienne camarade. Il lui adressa un signe de tête à peine visible et disparu dans l'ascenseur sans attendre.

Mulder entra dans le bureau et vit la jeune femme en train de remettre de l'ordre dans les papiers d'une enquête qu'ils venaient d'achever. Il sourit…

-Tu crois vraiment que ça va te détendre…dit-il doucement.

Elle se figea à peine une seconde, et leva les yeux sur lui, elle sourit, contourna le bureau pour le rejoindre et se posta juste devant lui, son corps à quelques centimètres centimètre du sien.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est plus fort que moi.

-J'avais cru comprendre oui !

Il vit ses épaules se détendre, un léger sourire se posa sur sa bouche alors que s'approchait un peu plus de lui. Il passa ses doigts sous son menton, et en un geste lent il captura ses lèvres en un baiser tendre et pudique. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et s'écarta de lui, laissant seulement quelques millimètres entre leurs lèvres…

-On rentre ? Demanda-t-il.

-On rentre ! Souffla-t-elle, déposant de nouveau sa bouche sur la sienne dans un sourire.


End file.
